Another Chance
by Mystic Midnight Rose
Summary: When tragedy strikes, and RockClan, MistClan, NightClan, and CreekClan, are forced to find a new home and new territories, troubles begin to arise. New boundaries, thieves, and small problems threaten to tear apart all that the Clans have worked for.
1. Allegiances

**RockClan:**

**Leader: **Silverstar- silver-grey she-cat with icy blue eyes, understanding and just

**Deputy: **Blackfrost - pure black tom with blue-silver eyes, calm and strong

**Medicine Cat: **Moonfrost-silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Lilyfrost- brown and gold she-cat with amber eyes

Shadeflame- black and grey tom with orange-amber eyes, mate is Cherrydust

Thistlepelt-brown tom with yellow eyes, mate is Sunpool

Ivystream- brown and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes, mate is Redstripe

Sparrowleaf-light brown tom with amber eyes, mate is Fernpool

Fernpool- brown she-cat with deep green eyes, mate is Sparrowleaf

Raintear- silver and black she-cat with silver eyes

Nightdust- black and brown she-cat with silver eyes

Redstripe- red tom with orange eyes, mate is Ivystream

**Queens:**

Cherrydust- red and brown she-cat with yellow eyes, mate is Shadeflame, kits are Rosekit, Featherkit, and Jadekit

Sunpool- golden she-cat with orange eyes, mate is Thistlepelt, kits are Petalkit and Heatherkit

**Apprentices:**

Poppypaw-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Birchpaw-brown and silver tom with amber eyes

Brackenpaw- brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Elders:**

Willowmist- grey she-cat, very old, but loves young cats

**Kits:  
**Rosekit-black she-cat with silver eyes

Featherkit-silver she-cat with green eyes

Jadekit-grey tom with blue eyes

Petalkit-silvery-grey she-cat with orange eyes

Heatherkit-silvery-grey she-cat with green eyes

**NightClan:**

**Leader: **Shadowstar- black and dark grey tom with silver eyes

**Deputy: **Foxfur-red tom with orange eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Clouddust- grey and white tom with silver eyes

**Warriors:**

Stormpelt- dark grey tom with amber eyes, mate is Dewblossom

Crowthorn- grey and brown tom with gold eyes

Honeyclaw- gold she-cat with orange eyes

Snowfeather- snowy white she-cat with green eyes

Bluesong- blue-grey she-cat with silver eyes

Rayfeather- grey tom with silver eyes

Scortchbreeze- golden orange tom with amber eyes

Thrushlily- light brown she-cat with gold eyes

Stonewater- dark grey tom with one green eye and one gold eye

Dovestream- creamy white she-cat with silver eyes

Mossheart- brown she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Dewblossom- silvery grey she-cat with amber eyes, mate is Stormpelt, kits are Pebblekit and Gorsekit

**Apprentices:**

Snakepaw- brown tom with green eyes

Frostpaw- silvery-white she-cat with orange eyes

Harepaw- brown and black tom with amber eyes

Daisypaw- creamy gold she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Thornfur- brown and grey tom with gold eyes

Volepelt- brown tom with green eyes

**Kits:**

Pebblekit- grey tom with orange eyes

Gorsekit- grey, brown, and black tom with gold eyes

**MistClan:**

**Leader: **Pondstar- blue-grey tom with deep green eyes

**Deputy: **Spottedheart- brown spotted tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Owlpelt-dark brown tom with gold eyes,

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Mousepaw- light brown tom she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Lakespiral- grey she-cat with dark green eyes

Lightdust- orange and gold tom with gold eyes, mate is Morningheart

Russetpelt- brown and black she-cat with amber eyes

Bouncefeather- silver tom with silver eyes

Wildfur- grey and brown she-cat with golden eyes

Darklily- dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Berrypond- cream and brown tom with gold eyes

Midnightshadow- black she-cat with silver eyes

Batfur- dark grey tom with amber eyes

Bearpelt- brown tom with orange eyes, mate is Birdsong

**Queens:**

Morningheart- grey and brown she-cat with deep green eyes, mate is Lightdust, kit is Whitekit

Birdsong- cream and grey she-cat with amber eyes, mate is Bearpelt, kits are Mintkit, Spiralkit, and Deerkit

**Apprentices:**

Briarpaw- brown and cream tom with gold eyes

Mudpaw- light brown tom with green eyes

**Elders:**

Kestralpelt- brown and gold tom with orange eyes

**Kits:**

Whitekit- white tom with green eyes

Mintkit- silver tom with green eyes

Spiralkit- grey she-cat with amber eyes

Deerkit- brown she-cat with gold eyes

**CreekClan:**

**Leader: **Sagestar- silver tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Amberpool- brown and black tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Freezefur- silvery-grey tom with silver eyes

**Warriors:**

Tawnyfur- tawny she-cat with green eyes

Dawnfeather- red, grey, and gold she-cat with silver eyes

Tanglelegs- brown and black tom with amber eyes, mate is Flamemist

Sparkpath- black and gold tom with gold eyes

Runningfur- tan tom with silver eyes

Swiftheart- light brown tabby tom with gold eyes

Yellowpelt- golden brown she-cat with dark grey eyes

Mennowclaw- tan tom with green eyes

Echomist- silver she-cat with light green eyes

Skypool- blue-grey she-cat with silver eyes

Tidenose- blue-grey tom with deep green eyes, mate is Oceantail

Loudpool- light grey she-cat with green eyes

Oceantail- cream and grey she-cat with silver eyes, mate is Tidenose

**Queens:**

Flamemist- dark orange and gold she-cat with amber eyes, mate is Tanglelegs, kits are Dustkit and Hazelkit

**Apprentices:**

Wolfpaw- dark grey tom with gold eyes

Tallpaw- creamy tom with amber eyes

Rodentpaw- brown tom with gold eyes

**Elders:**

Talonpath- gold tom with amber eyes

**Kits:**

Dustkit- grey tom with silver eyes

Hazelkit- tan she-cat with gold eyes


	2. Prolouge

Trees fell all around the fleeing cats. Dogs barked and chased after them, hungry for blood.

A lone red and brown shape raced through the forest, searching for the one who's choice would hold their fate. She jumped a fallen log and saw the cat she sought under a rock hang over, surrounded by three other cats. She approached them.

"What should we do?"

"We can't survive like this for long!"

"What about the other Clans? Are they going through this too?"

"Stop asking me so many questions at once!" the silver she-cat in the middle of the hoard blurted out, then she saw the red and brown she-cat join the group of terrified cats.

"What is it, Cherrydust?" the addressed cat look at her with a look of horror on her face.

"We must leave! MistClan is having the same problem!" the cat named Cherrydust said.

Before Silverstar could answer, another cat came bursting through the brambles, panting heavily.

"What is it, Blackfrost? What have you found?"

"They're breaking the water wall!" the pure black tom said. All of the cats around him gasped.

"The water wall?! But that will flood the forest!" a black and brown cat said.

"How long do we have?" Silverstar asked Blackfrost.

"Not long. It will be broken by sunset." he said, looking up at the sky, which was already turning grey.

"Then we must act now!" Silversong said. "Cherrydust, run back to the camp now and warn the other cats! Tell Moonfrost only to take what she can, and assign an apprentice or two to assist her."

The red and brown cat nodded before sprinting into the undergrowth. She arrived at the camp, and cats swarmed out of their dens to meet her.

"What news is there?"

"What are they doing now?"

She ignored them, jumping onto a pile of rocks instead and turning to address her Clan.

"Cats of RockClan, Blackfrost has reported that the two-legs are breaking through the water wall!" she said, panting.

Gasps of shock and mews of worry filled the clearing, but she pushed on.

"We must be as far away from this forest as possible by then! Silverstar and the rest of the patrol are in the forest, discussing our few options. Whatever they are, we must still evacuate the camp by sunset!"

More gasps came from below, and a bold cat called out, "How are we supposed to leave our camp? We have almost no hope of returning, and few places to go. And what about the other Clans? Surely their land will be flooded also?"

Though Cherrydust didn't know the answers to most of the cat's questions, she said, "Would you rather leave the camp, or die? Would you have all of your Clanmates perish, just because you didn't want to leave the camp?"

At this, the cat sat down, looking ashamed. Cherrydust pushed her advantage.

"We will find a place to start again, and the other Clans shall join us. I have seen myself that MistClan are suffering the same as we are, and CreekClan and NightClan are not mouse-brained enough to stay when there is almost no hope of surviving. We must get moving as quickly as possible. Moonfrost, Silverstar asks that you only take what we need. Poppypaw and Birchpaw, you will help her. Do what she asks, and stay near her. Brackenpaw, you are to stay near the elders, even if they do not need help. Now everyone, find a cat, and stay near them! We will not leave any cat behind!" At that, Cherrydust lept down from the pile of rocks, making sure her clanmates followed orders.

"What should we do with the little food in the fresh kill pile?" A silver and black she-cat came up to Cherrydust.

"Well, I guess that we can't just waste it. Give it to those who are in most need of it." Cherrydust instructed, looking around at the skinny cats.

Cherrydust helped wherever she could, and when everyone was ready to leave she looked up at the sky and gasped. The sun was already below the treetops, and the last glimpes' of light were fading. She signaled with her tail for her clanmates to follow, then took off towards where Silverstar and the patrol was.

When they arrived there, Cherrydust saw that only her leader and a fellow warrior remained.

"Good. Is this every cat?" Silverstar asked, and Cherrydust nodded. She had made sure that every cat was keeping up on the way.

"Blackfrost, Lilyfrost, and Redstripe have gone to tell the other three Clans the devastating news, and to try and convince them to join us before they are destroyed. We will meet them on the hill that overlooks all four territories, and any Clan that joins us will meet us there, also. We must leave now, or we won't make it out in time." Silverstar addressed her Clan, who all nodded, and followed her as she sped off into the forest.

Cherrydust was at her leader's side, and pelted through the forest as though her life depended on it, which it very well might. She scented CreekClan as they crossed the border, but did not slow down. She could hear her clanmates behind her, knowing that they would not leave a single cat behind.

They didn't slow or stop until they reached their destination, and when they got there they saw that others had been waiting for them.

Silverstar approached a black and grey tom and said, "Shadowstar! I am glad that you decided that NightClan would join us. I fear that those who do not shall perish."

"Indeed. This is a dark day for all of the Clans, though not completely unexpected. First the dogs were let loose across all territories, then the two-legs started to show up, then they started to cut down trees. Now they are destroying the bridge that holds the water from the river in place, and when it floods, it will drown all land that we called our homes." The NightClan leader nodded solemnly.

Before Silverstar could agree, there came a yowl from below, and cats from both Clans looked down the hill to see MistClan pelting towards them. When they joined the two waiting Clans, a dark blue-grey tom stepped towards the other leaders, not taking the time to nod his greeting.

"They have started to break down the wall! Half of our territory was flooded by the time we crossed over your scent markers, Shadowstar!" the tom meowed, still panting. At his words, every cat on the hill looked across the territories to watch, in horror, the lose of their terrirory. RockClan and MistClan were already completely covered in water, and NightClan and CreekClan were half drowned.

Then glimpses of different colors caught their eyes. They all watched as CreekClan raced through the forest, and as the last of the water wall crumbled, letting all of the river flow into the huge valley.

"CreekClan will drown!" Cries of terror rose from every waiting Clan, and the leaders held their breath as their recent rivals pelted as quick as possible through the forest, with the river water right at their paws.

Then gasps of distress came from the three Clans as the water reached the end of the line of cats, sweeping one or two into its grasp.

"No!"

"Come on! You can do it!"

Yells filled the crowded hilltop as the first cat reached the bottom of the hill, followed by its clanmates. Finally, to every cats relief, and right in time, the last CreekClan cat joined the Clans.

The waves of the river crashed into the hill then, spraying every cat with mist.

Out of no where, a yowl sounded from the crowd, and a blue-grey she-cat rushed forward and down the hillside to where the water lapped at it. She then dove into it, barely straying from the grassy land. A moment later, she broke through the surface with a black shape in her mouth. Cries of pain arose when the Clan cats saw what the tattered mass was, and two other CreekClan cats raced down the hill to help her. One of them waded out to her and grasped the drowned cat by the tail, and together, the two wet cats swam back to the hill where the waiting cat took the black, limp shape and laid it down.

All the cats held their breaths as the medicine cat exaimined the drowned warrior. Then the cat nodded and blinked slowly at the blue-grey cat, who wailed into the wind.

The black cat was dead.

"That is it, then." A silver tom with green eyes spoke softly, his voice carried to the Clans by the strong breeze. "Littlenight is dead, along with Herringtail. The river has destroyed our home, and our Clans. We will never again eat the prey now now dwells under its waters." He nodded to the other leaders, who returned the gesture. Then, tails down, they went to the front of the four Clans.

"We must find a new home." Shadowstar said, raising his voice for all of the cats to hear.

"One that fits all of our needs." Pondstar added, nodding.

"No cat will be left behind-"Silverstar started.

"-and no cat shall be put before others. We are all in this together now. We have no home, which means no terriories to separate us. We must all work together as one, and find a new place to live." Sagestar finished.

"This place will be better than the last! Don't look so downcast!" Shadowstar said, encouraging the solemn cats.

"That's right! StarClan has a better life for us to live, and has blessed _us _with the opportunity to provide the needs for the generations of cats to come. Think how great it will feel when we find a place for our kit's kit's; our kin, to live happily, with less problems!" Silverstar meowed.

Now all of the cats looked happier, and with a nod to each other, the four leaders turned around, walking away from the place they had called home for so many seasons for the last time.

Cherrydust followed at the endof the hoard of cats, making sure every one of them stayed in the group, but when she looked back for the last time, even after the leaders' encouraging words, she couldn't help but want to wail into the wind; over the hills, how broken she was to leave the only home she had ever known.


	3. Chapter 1

Jadekit pounced. The small grey kit just looked up at him with its big, orange eyes.

"Gotcha!" Jadekit yelled as he crashed down on a fellow kit.

"That's not fair! You're bigger than me!" Pebblekit squirmed under him.

"So! You should have moved out from under me!" Jadekit retorted, as he jumped off of Pebblekit and licked his ruffled fur.

"Enough. You're both falling behind." Jadekit turned to see Talonpath, the grumpy elder from CreekClan, nudge Pebblekit up and along. Jadekit snorted at the tom then bounded ahead to his mother, Cherrydust, and his sisters, Rosekit and Featherkit.

"You know, Jadekit, warriors respect their elders. I saw you back there. Talonpath was just making sure that you two didn't get left behind." Cherrydust said when he joined his sisters at her side.

"Yeah, well, we weren't going to get left behind. He's always grumpy, anyway!" Jadekit said and then glanced away from his mother.

"Can we run ahead to the other kits? We're the only ones not in the group." Rosekit asked, her silver eyes gazing at the other kits hopefully.

"Of course. Just stay with them." Cherrydust replied.

With that, Jadekit raced forwards, his pelt just brushing Featherkit's, as was Rosekit's.

"What are you guys talking about?" Featherkit asked when they joined the kits, who were huddled together.

"Dustkit said that he overheard the scouts reporting that there may be land for a new home ahead." Deerkit, a brown she-cat whispered.

"Really?" Jadekit was surprised. It was too cold where they were, wasn't it? Ever since he could remember, it had gotten a bit cooler from each resting place to the next. He and his littermates had never known the clans' old home; they had been born during the journey. All he knew was that a great flood drowned the forest the clans had lived in, forcing them to find a new home. They had been traveling for moons, searching for a place to divide territories and create camps, but couldn't seem to find one.

At the end of each day, Jadekit's feet throbed as he would lay down by his family or the other kits to sleep, and he wanted to stop constantly walking. When he was smaller, warriors would carry him, but now he was too big. If they found a new home, he could rest almost whenever he pleased. He sighed at the thought.

"That would be great!" Featherkit voiced his thoughts. "Then I won't have to walk around so much!"

Jadekit knew that if every day was hard for him, it must be even worse for his small, silver sister. She had been born with weak lungs, which made constant movement extremely exhausting for her. Sometimes she would pass out for lack of air. Jadekit admired his sister's courage.

He purred and rubbed his nose along Featherkit's cheek.

"Dustkit! Hazelkit! Come on over here, we're settling down for the night." Jadekit saw Flamemist from CreekClan summon her two kits over to her, and he glanced around.

The sun was giving off a faint light over the trees, and the leaders had stopped at the front of the group of cats. Cats were being posted as watches for the night, and others were curled up, already asleep. Jadekit stiffled a yawn.

"Let's get back to Cherrydust." he turned to Rosekit and Featherkit and said. They nodded, and then headed back to their mother.

"Have you three eaten yet?" she asked.

"Yeah." Featherkit answered.

"Then let's get some rest." Cherrydust said before lying down.

"Is it true that the scouts found a possible home?" Jadekit asked as he curled up next to his mother and littermates.

"Where did you hear that?" Cherrydust glanced at him. "Were you spying on the warriors again?"

"No! This time it was Dustkit!" Jadekit said indignantly.

"Okay..." Cherrydust said suspiciously.

"Really! I'm not lying! And you're trying to change the subject! Did they, or did they not?" Jadekit asked.

Cherrydust sighed. "Well, if you must know-"

"And I must."

"-then yes. Some warriors are going tomorrow to search around." Cherrydust finished.

"Yay! We get to play around all day!" The three kits squealed with excitement.

"That's tomorrow. Now you three should get to sleep."

"How did they find out?" Jadekit turned around to see his father, Shadeflame, approach.

"Kit gossip." Cherrydust replied with a purr.

"Ah. I should've known." Shadeflame said before settling down next to his mate.

As the last lights of the day faded, Jadekit closed his eyes and snuggled close to his sisters, attempting to keep out the cold. Eventually he fell into a deep, cold sleep.

a a a

"Jadekit! Wake up!"

Jadekit awoke to find Featherkit prodding him with a paw.

"What?" he asked bitterly; he hated to be awoken by someone other then himself.

"The warriors are leaving to explore the territories!" Rosekit said.

Jadekit forgot his sleepiness and jumped up, glancing over at the front of the Clan cats. He reconized Brackenpaw and Raintear representing RockClan, Rayfeather and Frostpaw for NightClan, Lightdust and Briarpaw going for MistClan, and for CreekClan, Dawnfeather and Wolfpaw.

"All of them are going?" he asked his mother, who had appeared at his side.

"Yes. That way it is equal for each Clan, and not only one cat gets to decide for their Clan." Cherrydust replied.

"I guess that's fair." Featherkit shrugged.

"It's still eight cats." Jadekit mumured, before padding away to the other kits.

"How long will they be gone?" he heard Spiralkit ask.

"Two to three sunsets is what I heard." Gorsekit replied.

"They're so lucky!" Dustkit said. "I wish I were going!"

"I hope MistClan gets the best territory!" Whitekit mewed.

"Why should you? RockClan is so much better!" Jadekit piped in.

"Nuh uh!" Mintkit retorted.

"Yes, it is! MistClan is a bunch of grumpy badgers!" he said.

Deerkit, Whitekit, Mintkit, and Spiralkit gasped.

"Well, NightClan is even better than stupid RockClan. Who wants to be a rock, anyway?" Pebblekit sneered.

"Rock goes through mist, creeks, _and _night!" Jadekit replied before throwing himself at the other kit, who dodged him.

"How do you expect to win? It's seven kits against one." Spiralkit laughed, and Jadekit felt a flicker of doubt. He pushed it away. This may not be a real battle, but he would stand up for his Clan.

"Three!" Rosekit's quiet voice came from behind him.

"Ha! You're small and weak, and Featherkit has that problem. She won't survive even if she took breaths twice as often as normal cats!" Gorsekit pushed.

Now Jadekit had had it. He threw himself at the multi-colored kit with his claws unsheathed. The kit gasped, but it was too late. Jadekit had him pinned to the ground and was digging his claws into Gorsekit's shoulders.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again!" he whispered into the frightened kits ear before nipping his shoulder and jumping off, going over to stand in front of his sisters, who were both smaller than him. He was small too, but he had power, and he knew it.

"How dare you!" Pebblekit yowled and flung himself at Jadekit, followed by Deerkit and Whitekit.

Soon all ten kits were fighting, and Jadekit was taking on three kits; two of which were much larger then himself.

"Stupid kit! Don't ever hurt my brother again!" Pebblekit growled at him.

"Then tell him not to insult my sister!" Jadekit retorted with fiery anger, and kicked up with his hind legs against the grey kit, who was flung off of him and landed with a skid on the ground. Pebblekit went off to fight Rosekit.

Jadekit knew that Rosekit was feeble, and couldn't fight three strong kits. He heard her yelp in pain as Pebblekit joined the fight.

"Your sister's not very strong, is she?" Deerkit sneered from on top of him. Jadekit tried to ignore her, instead putting all of his concentration on helping his sister. He couldn't get out from under the two older kits. They were crushing him; he could barely breathe, and his sister was bleeding.

_How did this turn into a real fight?_ he wondered. Then realization hit him. _Me! It was me! Why can't I keep my big mouth shut?_

"Stop!" he heard Rosekit yelp, and he squirmed, trying to escape; longing for air. He tried to gasp, but couldn't. The pressure was building inside his lungs. He felt as if they would burst any second, but all he could think about was helping Rosekit.

"Featherkit!" he croaked, hoping to get her attention.

She didn't hear him.

Blackness was now creeping around the edges of his vision, and he knew that soon he would lose cautiousness.

"Ouch! Stop! Get off me!"

Jadekit heard Rosekit squeak in pain every second. Why weren't any warriors helping her? Didn't they realize that this was no kit fight?

Anger built up inside of him as blackness took his sight, and with the last of his strength he yowled and got to his paws, flinging the two kits off of him and into the dust.

He didn't even have time to take the much needed breaths before rushing over to Rosekit and leaping in. She was being bitten and scratched, and her swipes barely affected the stronger kits. She was being torn to pieces!

"Get off her!" he yelled, throwing Spiralkit off of her and bitting Mintkit's tail. Pebblekit was the only one left now, and he was about to rake his claws down Rosekit's belly.

Before the grey kit could touch his sister, Jadekit threw himself at him and raked his own claws over his back, feeling the satisfaction of blood seeping out. He bit the kits' ear, causing him to yelp in pain and back off, running to his mother. Gorsekit followed him, leaving Featherkit fighting only Dustkit. She soon sent him off, as she was larger than him.

Jadekit nudged Rosekit to her paws, and, with Featherkit's help, managed to bring her back to Cherrydust, who gasped and sent an apprentice to fetch a medicine cat.

"What happened?!" she asked Jadekit.

"We got into a fight." he replied.

"I can see that! Over what?"

"Well at first it was just a playful fight over which Clan deserved the best territory, then-" Featherkit was cut off by Jadekit.

"Then that stupid furball Gorsekit decided to bug us by insulting Featherkit about her lungs, and Rosekit about her size!" Jadekit spat.

"So Jadekit clawed him, and then it turned into a real fight!" Featherkit finished.

Cherrydust shook her head, then said, "I can deal with you later, but for now we need to make sure Rosekit's alright."

Jadekit felt terrible. What if his sister was really hurt? He didn't have much time to dwell on the thought, though, because at that moment Clouddust, the NightClan medicine cat, bounded over to them.

"Let me see Rosekit." he mewed quickly before stepping over to her.

Jadekit sat with his tail over his paws nervously. _Please let her be alright! _he thought.

After examining Rosekit, Clouddust looked up.

"She should be alright, but she will need to rest. I'll look for any herbs that will help her heal quickly, too. Her paw is very sore, so don't have her put any pressure on it." he said.

Jadekit let out a sigh of relief as Clouddust left.

"You two are very lucky she wasn't hurt more." Cherrydust mewed before signaling with her tail for them to go away.

"At least she wasn't hurt too badly." Feathertail sighed as the two kits padded over to a clear spot and laid down. Jadekit mumbled his agreement, then closed his eyes, snuggling close to his sister for warmth, letting sleep take him.


End file.
